Love Will Always Survive
by xx-forbidden-love-xx
Summary: Brisies and Achilles do find a way out of Troy, but what will befall them? Comment and I'll add more SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE
1. Escape

**Note: I DO NOT own Achilles, Brisies, Paris, Andromache or any other characters pictured in this story.**

Brisies stared out at the ocean. She sighed. Priam had only come for her twelve days ago, and yet at the same time, it seemed like she had lived another life. Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered him. They way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he loved her. After Priam had taken her back inside the walls of Troy she had become secluded. She stayed in her room and refused to eat. No one seemed to notice, except Andromache. She knew. She could tell just by watching Brisies that something had happened while she was held captive. Andromache now took a deep breath and knocked on Brisies' door.

"Come in." Brisies' voice sounded weary and hollow. Andromache had never seen her like this, but she knew something was wrong. She walked up to Brisies and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Brisies, you know you are like a sister to me, tell me what ails you. You have not been yourself lately." Brisies took a shaky breath and wandered back to her bed and sat down. Andromache followed and sat next to her. Brisies looked up at Andromache and tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"I wish to tell you what ails me, but I cannot." As she said this a tear rolled down the side of her face. Andromache wiped it away.

"You can tell me anything", she said reassuringly. Brisies took a breath and started to talk.

" They found me in the temple and took me to Agamemnon. I was scared for my life, I didn't know what they were going to do to me. Agamemnon wanted to have his way with me but one of the soldiers wouldn't stand for it. He took me to his tent, cleaned my wounds, bathed me and gave me food and drink. He saved me. I wanted to leave that wretched place, but I couldn't, I had to kill my protector. So one night I took a dagger and attempted to kill him, but found I could not." She stopped and took a shaky breath, then continued.

"He told me of how beautiful I was. He began to tell me how the gods envy us, because any moment might be our last. I took the dagger away from his throat, I knew I couldn't do it. Then something came over me. I don't know what but he kissed me and I let him have me. This was all a few days before Priam came. Each day we fell more and more in love." Brisies stopped suddenly and started to sob into Andromache's shoulder. Andromache stroked her hair slowly.

"Brisues, who was this soldier?" Brisies took a shaky breath and finally whispered, "Achilles". Andromache stopped stroking her hair. Brisies was in love with the man who killed her husband. She started to cry silent tears, and they clung to each other in the moonlight, crying.

On the beach, Achilles wandered around his tent. He couldn't take it. He started to pace faster. The horse was in Troy and they would be attacking soon. There would be confusion and havoc. Surely he could... no he couldn't, Troy was her home. Yet something stronger then anything he had ever felt was creeping into his chest, something that tightened his insides and made his stomach churn. He would ask her to come away with him, back to his home, but would she leave with him? It was then that the thought hit him. He sat down and put on his armor, grabbed his sword and shield and walked out into the night. The night air was cool and crisp against his face. He had left his helmet behind, so all would know who he was. He started to walk up the embankment, and then as he reached the crest he started to run. His legs pumped under him as he went faster and faster. Finally, he reached the gates, he knew there would be a signal for the soldiers to attack and he would hide in the shadows and wait for it. He wanted none of his soldiers to know who he was or why he was here. He slipped silently into a shadow and waited.

Andromache stood up and said goodnight to Brisies. They had talked and no matter who Brisies was in love with, Andromache knew she couldn't stop it. She left the room and Brisies lay down on her bed. She had almost started to drift off to sleep when she heard a dull thud form outside. She walked out onto the balcony and saw it. The horse was falling apart and the pieces were... being pushed out by men. She stared in shock and alarm and they went to the gates, as silent as shadows and killed the guardsmen. One of the men ran to the top of the tower and held up a flaming torch. The gates opened and then the screams started.

Brisies ran into her room and grabbed a small dagger from her nightstand. She knew she couldn't use it, but if she had to... No she wouldn't think about that. She ran down the stairs jumping two at a time. She ran like she had never run before, her bare feet padding hard against the marble floors of the palace. There were only two places in the world she would ever find solace, in Achilles' arms and in the temple. She pushed people out of her way, struggling to find a clear path. She saw a Grecian soldier and ran down a small alleyway. Ducking and jumping pieces of rubble she ran as soon as she found what she was looking for, the temple of Apollo. She knelt down and started praying furiously. She prayed for Paris and Helen. She prayed for Andromache. She prayed for Andromache' son. Finally she prayed for Achilles. She prayed that he would take her out of this place and that they would live together, and it was then that she heard the footsteps.

As soon as Achilles saw the gates of Troy open he ran in and started to search. He didn't know where he was going but something possessed him to run. He ducked arrows and shielded himself from the blows of swords. He could hear the screams of the people of Troy, and he tried to block out the noise. Finally, he saw a clear alleyway and ran down it. He didn't know why or how, but someway this felt like the right way to go. He could smell the scent of incense coming from his left. He turned and the sight that met him enraged him. It was Agemnon holding Brisies by the neck, her feet dangling above the ground. Her face was turning blue and he could tell she wasn't breathing easily. Agemnon threw his head back and laughed at her futile attempts to escape and it was then she plunged her dagger into his neck. Achilles ran forward as Agemnon fell. Agemnon was dead and Brisies was coughing loudly by the time Achilles reached her. He kneeled down and tilted her chin upwards so she could see him. She gasped and she flung her arms around him.

"Come away with me", Achilles whispered in her ear. "I will protect you." He pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes. She nodded and said "Take me from this place" Then her eyes grew wide and she screamed, throwing Achilles to the ground and lunging in front of him. She fell back, staring at Paris' arrow that had just hit her shoulder. Achilles was enraged and so was Paris. Paris fitted his arrow with another bow and aimed straight for Achilles heart, but before he could launch it Brisies spoke out.

"No Paris, please. I love him. We are leaving, together. Please Paris." Paris lowered his bow, a look of complete understanding on his face."May the gods bless you and your children." He said, then turned and ran off into the darkness. Achilles turned his attention to Brisies. She clutched her arm and yelled in pain as he pulled the arrow from her arm. He lifted her up into his arms and ran from the city.


	2. Home

After Achilles scooped her up and started to run, Brisies didn't remember anything. She woke up in a cabin the sea gently rocking against the hull of the boat she was on. Brisies blinked in the sunshine and looked around. She was in a small cabin with one porthole. She was lying on a cot and could tell someone had changed the sheets recently. Then she noticed a shape in the shadows.

"Who's there? Where am I?" she called out into the darkness. Slowly Achilles stepped forward. She stared at him for a second and then the memories came flooding back. She started to sit up but pain seared through her arm and shoulder and she fell back and closed her eyes. When she opened them Achilles was standing over her. He smiled.

"Good morning", he said, sitting down on the edge of her cot. Brisies smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?", she asked. Achilles pondered this question for a bit then answered, "About a day and a half." Brisies looked up at him. He stroked her hair and then leaned down and kissed her. His hand moved up her back to her head and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck and kissed back. He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. She smiled and her eyes twinkled in the early morning sunshine.

* * *

On the voyage home, Brisies and Achilles spent as much time together as they possibly could. Brisies' arm started to heal, but it still hurt when she moved it too much. They were almost to Phtia (Achilles' home town) when she had full use of her arm. Achilles always kept her in his sight, especially when she was sleeping. He would watch her slowly drift off to sleep and as she slept, she looked like an angel. Her halo was a mess of curly brown hair. The moonlight highlighted her curves that were clearly visible through her nightdress and through the flimsy sheets. Achilles couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and she was his. He smiled at the thought.

One day he took Brisies out on the deck as the sun was setting. It was just the two of them, in complete silence, his arms around her waist, her head on his shoulder. If they could have frozen any moment they spent together, this was it. Brisies was the first to break the silence.

"What's it like in Phtia?", she asked Achilles. Achilles thought for a moment then answered.

"Well, it's nothing special. There is a large market square where you can buy anything. The palace is on a cliff overlooking the ocean, with the most beautiful view of the ocean in all of Greece. We have trading posts and stables, and it's beautiful there. The best part is, it is now our home, not just my home." Brisies smiled.

They watched the sun set and as the first star appeared, Achilles picked Brisies up and carried her to the cabin. He laid her on the cot and kissed her. He kissed her neck and worked his way up her jaw line until he found her lips. His hand found the edge of her dress and slipped it up. The fabric glided up her thigh, to her stomach then over her head. Achilles took off his tunic and threw it to the floor. He started kissing his way down her stomach, making her back arch. Her lips parted and she let out a low moan. He kissed down both thighs until he found what he was looking for. She moaned a little louder as he kissed her core. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and as he kissed her he slowly inserted himself into her. Her moan was stifled by his kiss. He started to rock his hips back and forth, pushing into her powerfully. She gasped for breath, clinging to him as best as she could. He pushed into her faster and harder, waiting for her moment of release. She moaned out his name and it pushed both of them over the edge. Shaking, Achilles pulled out of her and lay next to her.

"I love you", whispered Brisies. Achilles smiled. "I love you too" he replied, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered, and she took a shaky breath. Achilles was still asleep next to her and the events of the night before flooded Brisies' mind. She shuddered and realized that the blanket was on the floor. She slowly climbed out of bed and retrieved it. As she pulled the blanket over her and Achilles, she noticed all his scars. They were all over, on his back, on his neck even on his chest. Brisies shuddered at the thought of Achilles leaving for war now. She didn't want him to leave her ever again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Achilles' eyes slowly open. He rolled over and looked at Brisies. God was she beautiful. As if waking from a dream, Brisies looked at Achilles and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful", said Achilles with a smile. Brisies giggled. "Good morning to you too", she said leaning down and kissing him solidly on the lips. Achilles took advantage of her moment of weakness to tickle her. Brisies laughed and punched him in the arm. Achilles pouted.

"Do you always have to hurt me?" he asked sarcastically. Brisies laughed.

"Only if you tease me like the way you did last night" answered Brisies simply. Achilles laughed. Brisies went to a trunk and picked out a simple pale blue dress with a low cut bosom. Achilles watched her get dressed. Brisies was no longer afraid of him watching her like she had been at first. After she was dressed, Achilles got up and got a dark blue tunic out of his trunk. It was the tunic he had worn the morning after he took her. Brisies smiled at the thought. Achilles took Brisies out onto the deck and they watched some seagulls fly overhead.

Standing on the deck of the boat going to some unknown place reminded Brisies of the only other time she had been on a boat. She was only 12, but Hector, Paris, Priam and Andromache had taken a boat and sailed to a small island of the coast of Greece. They wanted no one to recognize them as royalty, so they disguised themselves as simple farmers and were able to get through the city undetected. The boat was small but they made due. Hector was at the helm, Paris and Priam were playing chess and Brisies and Andromache were sipping sweet tea and talking about her upcoming marriage to Hector. It was perfect. The memory brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, not knowing Achilles saw them. He tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Brisies smiled up at him and Achilles could tell she was back to her normal self.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue and there was barely a cloud in the sky. Then all of the sudden they heard a shout. "Land! Land! Phtia is in sight!" Brisies smiled up at Achilles. She was home. This was where she belonged now, here, with Achilles. He looked into her eyes and, as if he was reading her soul said, "We are home." Brisies smiled and looked out over the edge of the boat. There was a huge cliff towering overhead and she could make out the shape of a large, white palace overlooking the sea. There were lush green forests to the right of the palace. Brisies noticed how different Phtia was from Troy. Troy was very dusty and Phtia was full of greenery and life. She smiled, she knew she would love it here.


	3. A Princess

The boat pulled closer to shore and Brisies gasped. There were literally thousands of people waiting at the dock yelling, jumping and chanting "Achilles, Achilles". Brisies looked up at Achilles.

"You seem to be very popular here," she whispered in his ear. Achilles laughed.

"I only need to be in good favor with you," he replied kissing her lightly on the lips. Brisies looked back onto the dock. The people seemed to be making a path down the middle. There was a lady, an old lady walking down the path. She had on a flowing white dress and her black hair had streaks of gray in it. The woman made her way to the front of the dock and raised a hand. Everyone went silent. Achilles looked down at her and his eyes watered with tears. Brisies was confused. Who was this woman? Then it hit her, this was Achilles' mother, it had to be. She had the same intense blue eyes that he had. Brisies took his hand and squeezed. Achilles squeezed back, thankful for her support.

The boat docked and Achilles and Brisies walked down the plank side by side. The woman met them at the bottom and looked from Brisies to Achilles. She smiled.

"Welcome home, my son." She said. Achilles threw his arms around her and hugged her. The woman broke away from his embrace and looked at Brisies. Brisies lowered her eyes respectfully.

"Achilles, who is this beautiful girl you have brought with you?" Achilles smiled.

"This, mother, is the love of my life, Brisies. Brisies this is my mother, Thetis." Brisies looked up at Thetis. Thetis smiled.

"Welcome, my child," she said in a motherly voice, embracing Brisies. Brisies was shocked for a second, then embraced her back. Achilles smiled and said "Mother, Brisies, let's go home." He took Brisies' hand in his right and Thetis' hand in his left and the trio started the walk to the palace.

Brisies gasped as they entered the palace. It was humongous. The floors were all made of a deep, rich colored wood she had never seen before. The walls were white marble with mosaics of flowers on them. As Achilles and Thetis talked, Brisies walked around. The doors to the rooms were dark mahogany. The tapestries looked like they were made of silk, it was perfect. She walked down a small corridor and saw one of the doors open. She timidly walked in and found it to be a bedroom. There was a large bed against one wall with crisp, satins sheets in light blue. The pillows were made of cotton and were as white as the clouds themselves. There were two end tables on either side of the bed, both made of mahogany. The floor was a light pink marble and there was a large rug filled with many light colors next to the biggest fireplace Brisies had ever seen. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed two lightweight curtains blowing in the breeze. She walked through them and onto the balcony. The view took her breath away. It seemed that you could see the end of the world from here. She sat down in one of the chairs that were placed on the balcony and admired the view.

* * *

After a few moments Brisies heard Achilles call out her name. _He's probably wondering where I am_, she thought to herself. She walked out of the room and went back down the corridor. She turned a corner and literally ran into Achilles.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," he said. Brisies smiled.

"Oh, just admiring the view," she replied calmly. Achilles smiled. "Come, I have something to show you," he said pulling her hand. Brisies followed. They walked down a few flights of stairs until they reached the door to the palace. Achilles pushed it open and Brisies gasped. There were thousands, no hundreds of thousands of people waiting for them. Achilles raised his hand for silence. Then he started to speak.

"Before I left for Troy, my mother told me that if I went, my glory would walk hand in hand with my doom. She also told me that if I stayed here I would find a beautiful wife, and raise my children, but my name would be forgotten. So, I went to Troy, not knowing what would befall me. Yes, I did fight, but when Troy was raided I did not kill any men. I went looking for the woman who took my heart." He stopped and looked at Brisies. She smiled. Achilles went on.

"I found her. People of Phtia, I give you your princess!" There was a huge roar from the crowd and everyone dropped down to one knee. Brisies stared at everyone in wonder and awe. They were kneeling to her. She was a princess of Phtia and Achilles' wife. The thought consumed her and she fainted. Achilles caught her and carried her to the bedroom. It was the room Brisies had walked into before. Thetis made her an herbal remedy and she was awake in no time.

"What… What happened?" Brisies asked. Achilles, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, laughed.

"Well, I announced you to the crowd and as is tradition, they kneeled to you and then, you fainted." Brisies laughed. "Well, that sounds like something I would do." Achilles leaned down and kissed her. "Either way, you are now a princess of Phtia." Brisies smiled.


	4. 1 Wedding and a Secret

One day, about a week before Achilles and Brisies were to be married, Brisies went into the market square to look around. She looked around at pots, woven shawls, exotic foods and many other things she had never seen. Brisies noticed a woman selling beautiful silk robes. Brisies walked up to her. The woman had brown hair that settled in ringlets around her face. Her skin was tan and she had a friendly air about her. She seemed around Brisies' age, maybe a year older, 19 or so. She smiled as Brisies approached.

"Hello." Said Brisies.

"Hello," said the woman pleasantly, "What would you like to buy?" Brisies looked at the robes and finally picked out a dark blue one for Achilles and a pale lavender one for herself.

'So you are the lucky woman marrying Achilles?" asked the woman. Brisies smiled.

"Yes."

"My name is Cassandra, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking Brisies' hand. Brisies shook it and started to talk to Cassandra. They talked and talked, until the sky grew dark. Finally Brisies stood up.

"Achilles will wonder where I am, I must go, but you are welcome into the palace anytime and I would be honored if you would come to my wedding." Cassandra smiled.

"It would be an honor."

In the days after, Brisies went into the market and talked with Cassandra until she had to return to the palace. They became very close and Cassandra was finally introduced to Achilles a day before they were married. Achilles instantly liked Cassandra and was pleased Brisies had found a friend.

It was a warm spring day when Achilles and Brisies were married. Brisies was dressed in a flowing ivory colored robe, with a small ivory crown and a lace veil. Achilles was dressed in the traditional ivory colored tunic and white sandals. Thetis was in the front row, crying the whole time. Brisies had tried to find Andromache, Paris and Helen, and after a lot of false leads and searches, hadn't found them yet. The ceremony was beautiful. Everything went as planned. After the ceremony, Brisies ran to Cassandra and gave her the biggest hug she could. Cassandra laughed.

"I see you are so happy and you look beautiful," she said examining Brisies. Brisies laughed. Thank you. I love it here, this is where I've always belonged." Cassandra beamed.

"You look so happy."

"I am."

Brisies went around greeting guests, talking, eating and drinking. She spotted Achilles talking to Odysseus. She walked over to them and heard a part of the conversation.

"They need you Achilles. Greece needs you. If you don't come, they may attack Phtia."

"No," said Achilles. "I have given that up, you know that." Odysseus sighed.

"I know old friend, but think of your wife, think of what would happen if they came here." Achilles turned and stormed off. Brisies, her eyes wide with shock, ran to Cassandra.

"What is troubling you so?" Cassandra asked seeing the look on Brisies' face. Brisies pulled her into a small room and told her what she heard Odysseus tell Achilles. Cassandra hugged her.

"Everything will be alright, it will be alright," Cassandra said reassuringly while Brisies sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't want him to go," Brisies sobbed. "He can't leave, he doesn't even know…"Cassandra looked at her. "Know what?" she asked. Brisies looked up.

"I'm carrying his child." Cassandra' face was unreadable. She clung to Brisies tighter and Brisies cried until she could hear people calling out for her. Brisies dried her eyes and asked Cassandra not to tell a soul, and she promised she wouldn't.

* * *

Brisies walked into the sun. It was getting ready to set and she looked around for Achilles. She found him at his favorite spot, sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the sea. Brisies sat next to him. There was silence and then Achilles spoke.

"They want me to fight," he said with a sigh. Brisies blinked back tears. Achilles looked into her eyes. "I won't fight, I can't leave you" She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tore her eyes away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I won't leave you, I promise," he said. Brisies let a single tear run down her cheek onto his tunic. Achilles looked at her. "Something is wrong, do you want to talk?" Brisies nodded and sat down on the soft grass. Achilles sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brisies swallowed and looked at the ground.

"You know I love you with all my heart, and I would do anything for you. I heard what Odysseus said to you, and I don't want you to go, but if you have to I thought you should know…" she trailed off and looked over the ocean. Achilles squeezed her closer to him "Know what?" he asked. Brisies sighed. "I…I'm carrying your child." Achilles looked at her, his blue eyes wide with shock and amazement. He stood up, paced back and forth a few times, and then looked at Brisies.

"Where were you going to tell me this?" he asked harshly.

"Tonight," answered Brisies timidly. Achilles kept pacing back and forth.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week"

"A week and you didn't tell me? My own flesh and blood… and you didn't tell me?" Brisies looked at the ground, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I…I wanted to tell you, but I thought today would be a day of happiness and that you would rejoice at the birth of your child."

"Rejoice? Rejoice?" He asked mockingly, "Odysseus wants me to fight in a war, and mind you I might have to go. My own wife doesn't tell me she's carrying my child and you want me to rejoice?" Brisies let the tears fall, never looking into his eyes. Achilles sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He went and gently helped Brisies stand up.

"Brisies, look at me," he said gently, tilting her chin up so she would look into his eyes. Brisies raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. Achilles hugged her close. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Brisies held onto him as if he was her only lifeline. Achilles would never know that he was the only thing keeping Brisies alive.


	5. The Boys

The months went by quickly and soon Brisies' stomach was, huge. During Brisies' sixth month, Achilles had to go to war. If he didn't, Phtia would probably be attacked. Odysseus came to bid Brisies goodbye and sail on with Achilles and the Myrmidons. Achilles walked up to her and held her close.

"I love you, with everything my body possesses, to the ends of the earth and back again. If I didn't have to leave I wouldn't, and you know that." Brisies, her eyes watering with tears, nodded silently. Achilles embraced her and buried his face in her hair. He loved the scent of lavender. It always reminded him what he was fighting for. Brisies clung to him, not wanting to let go, but knowing she had to. Finally Achilles pulled back.

"I have to go. I love you, stay strong." Brisies nodded and as he turned to go, she yelled out "Achilles!" He turned around as she ran to him.

"Promise me one thing, please" Achilles nodded. "Promise me you will come home, alive to see your child grow tall and strong." Achilles, his eyes watering with tears nodded, embraced her once more, then boarded the ship.

Brisies was strong, of this he was sure of. He knew she would be ok but to ensure that Brisies would be all right, Achilles had hired a woman to take care of her. Her name was Penelope. Penelope was a bright girl, about 25 or so. She had curly blonde hair and sea green eyes that saw almost everything. She was a little shorter then Brisies and a little plumper too, but she was good natured and happy-go-lucky, and she would make a good companion for Brisies. Brisies spent her days sitting on the balcony, waiting for Achilles' ship to come in. Day in and day out, ships with white sails would come into the harbor, but none with a black sail. Another month went by, and another, and Achilles still wasn't home. Brisies became worried, but Penelope, Thetis and Cassandra were there to help her through. Her ninth month was drawing closer and Brisies' stomach budged. Still, she sat on the balcony looking for a ship with black sails.

Brisies would stay on the balcony day in and day out. One day, Cassandra came up to see Brisies. She had been away, visiting her mother in Sparta and Brisies was glad to see her.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Cassandra, "You have grown." Brisies smiled.

"Achilles still isn't home," she said her smile fading quickly. Cassandra sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" Brisies nodded, her eyes starting to water. Cassandra hugged her close. "My friend, you are strong, he will come home." Brisies smiled.

"Thank you" she said. Cassandra smiled and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking on the balcony.

One day, during winter, when the air nipped around the palace, Brisies saw it. A ship coming over the horizon with sails as black as night. Brisies called Penelope and Thetis to her side and they watched the ship dock. Many men got off of it, running to their wives, and families. Then Brisies saw him, there was no mistake that it was he. She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs "Achilles!" He turned, smiled, waved, and started to run as fast as he could up to the palace. Brisies was waiting for him when he reached the door. He embraced her as best as he could then looked at her stomach.

"My, how you've grown." She smiled.

"Penelope thinks there's two on the way." Achilles looked from Penelope to Thetis to Brisies and laughed. It was then Brisies felt it.

"Penelope, I think we should go to my chamber." She smiled at Achilles and kissed him. "The next time you see me I will be holding your child." Achilles smiled and watched them walk away to the birthing room. Odysseus came up behind Achilles and patted him on the back.

"The great Achilles, husband, and father. That's something I thought I would never see."

"That's because you, Odysseus, are a man of little faith," replied Achilles. Odysseus smiled. Let us drink some wine as a toast to your beautiful wife and to even more beautiful children. Achilles nodded and they went out onto the terrace and toasted Brisies and Achilles.

Achilles paced outside the door, running his hands through his hair about once a minute. He looked at Odysseus.

"How long was your wife in labor?"

"About 12 hours," he replied casually, sipping a goblet of wine. Achilles kept pacing. He could hear Brisies panting and crying out in pain every so often. He could also hear Penelope's soothing voice. "Breathe me lady breathe." Finally after Brisies screamed so loud, Achilles was sure the people in Athens had heard it, he pounded on the door.

"What in the name of the gods is happening?" he demanded. He heard Thetis' voice on the other side of the door.

"Achilles, my dear boy, this takes time she's doing just fine, but there's two." This stopped Achilles in his tracks. He looked at Odysseus.

"My friend, do you hear that, there's two!" Odysseus just smiled, patted his friend on the back and went back to sipping his wine.

After what seemed like an eternity to both Achilles and Brisies, Achilles walked into Brisies' chamber. She was holding two small bundles, wrapped in dark blue. Achilles' eyes went wide, and he smiled, they were both boys. Achilles smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and softly kissed Brisies. She smiled, tired from the birth.

"What shall we name them?" she asked weakly. Achilles hadn't thought of that, but he looked down at the two boys. They were as different as could be. One was a large boy with brown eyes and big hands and feet. He was turning around in his blanket, eager to get out into the world. The other boy was smaller, with delicate hands and feet. He had blue eyes and was looking around, not ready to go out into the world yet, but just to watch and examine. Achilles smiled. Then Brisies spoke.

"I think we should name the little one Patroclus, after your cousin. He does look like him, doesn't he?" Achilles nodded. "The bigger one, reminds me so much of Hector, brown eyes, eager to get out into the world, and a mess of brown hair." Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered her cousin. Achilles nodded.

"Patroclus and Hector," he said, as if trying it out a new word. "I like it." Brisies smiled.

"I knew you would."

The city was ecstatic. The word that Achilles had two sons spread like wildfire over the town. It swept the town like an infection. People came from all corners of the city to give Brisies and Achilles gifts for the boys. The carpenter gave them two cribs, molded out of red oak. The seamstress gave them the softest cotton blankets. The potters made urns in commeration of the birth.

Cassandra gave the most amazing gift of all though. She sewed a cloak for each boy. A midnight blue one for Hector, for he was the elder, and a white one for Patroclus. Each had a quality to it that Cassandra wouldn't explain to Achilles or Brisies. They seemed to shimmer in the light and fade away in the darkness. It was almost like they were invisible. They were made for men though, so the boys wouldn't be able to wear them until they were older. Little did Brisies and Achilles know that they would need them much sooner then they thought.


	6. A Sudden Reunion

The boys grew up amazingly fast. If you saw them, you wouldn't believe they were twins. Patroclus was the smaller one. His disposition was so much like his mother's, but he looked almost exactly like Achilles. He was lean and strong, but not like his brother. He loved to watch and observe, never go out into something. He developed a mass of blonde hair on his head and his first word was "Ma ma". Hector on the other hand was big and boisterous. Even though he looked like Brisies he had the disposition of his father. He loved to go out and touch, fell and learn new things. He seemed to sprout more curly brown hair overnight. His first, and favorite word was "Da da". The two boys were Achilles pride and joy. He never let them out of his sight and he played with them whenever he could. He taught them to walk and by the age of 1 they could walk and talk, well not exactly talk, but close enough. Achilles loved to pick up one boy in each arm and go down to the beach. He would play with them in the sand and he would take them out into the sea, when the waves weren't too strong. Brisies just loved to watch Achilles with the boys. Everyday, he was with them and they never knew a day without him.

On the boy's first birthday, Penelope was given the job of being their nursemaid. Instead of attending to Brisies, she watched the boys when Achilles and Brisies wanted some time alone As the months went by, Hector and Pat (as they had nicknamed Patroclus) grew bigger. Brisies and Achilles would leave the boys with Penelope and they would take walks on the beach, ride horses and just spend time, curled up in bed, arms around each other. Sometimes, Brisies would walk on the beach and sit down in the sand, the waves tickling her feet. She would just look out over the horizon and ask Achilles not to disturb her. She would spend hours looking out over the sea, watching the waves go in and out. She began to do this more and more often and it bothered Achilles. He was worried about her, so he sent Cassandra to talk to her and see what was the matter.

Cassandra sat down in the soft sand next to Brisies.

"Achilles sent you. I know it, please," she added noticing Cassandra wanted to protest "don't argue we both know it." Cassandra closed her mouth. After a minute, she spoke again.

"Brisies, he's worried about you. You have become so secluded lately. What's the matter?" Brisies sighed.

"I miss my family. I miss Paris and his late night escapades. I miss Andromache and her wise words of wisdom when I needed them. I miss Uncle Priam and his dedication to the gods," here she faltered, "But most of all, I miss Hector, his wisdom, his kindness, his words of comfort, his swordplay with Paris, his arguments with Priam, his love for his son and Andromache…" A tear rolled silently down her cheek. Cassandra hugged her.

"I can tell you miss them, and I don't blame you, but you must be strong, for Achilles, Little Hector and Patroclus. They want you to be happy, they don't want to see you sad and feeling alone." Brisies let more tears fall.

"I love him, with all the love I possess and I love my boys, you and I know that, but, there's a gap in my heart that's missing and I don't know if I can fill it." She started to sob a little harder and Cassandra held her close, stroked her hair and soothed her until a small serving boy interrupted them.

"L-Lady B-B-B-Brisies," he stammered, "Lord A-A-Achilles wants to see you, in his chamber, n-n-now." Brisies nodded.

"Very well," she sighed, and she headed up to the castle with Cassandra.

Cassandra went back into the village, and Brisies climbed up the marble stairs to the palace. It was dark and she could barely find her way around and she wondered why Achillies had put out the torches. She made her way up the grand staircase and went to the bedroom door. The door was locked.

'Achilles," she called, "are you in there?" There was a bolt being slid, the door opened and Brisies was pulled into the room and the door was shut and locked behind her. She gasped. The sight that met her eyes was horrifying. Achilles lay on the bed, with the two boys sleeping on his chest. There was a figure in the shadows, pointing a bow and arrow at Achilles' heart. Everyone was silent for a moment, then the person in the shadows stepped forward. Brisies' eyes went wide. There was a man standing there, with a rugged appearance about him. He has a beard and curly brown hair that was a little tangled. His robes were dusty and we had worn out sandals on his feet.

"Paris!" she exclaimed. He nodded solemnly. 'What, I don't understand, why…" he cut her off.

"Brisies, sit down, this is going to be a while." Brisies sat. "After I left you, Helen, Andromache, and some other Trojans and I ran. We ran until the sun rose and dawn came. Finally we settled at the base of Mt. Ida and made camp. We have started a small city there. More people have come and the city has grown. Once I heard about your good fortune," he gestured to the boys, " I knew I had to come and see for myself. As it is I found him here, where I expected to find you." Paris paused. "He killed my brother, Brisies, he killed my brother! This was the perfect time for revenge, but I knew you would want to see this." He raised his bow again.

"No," whispered Brisies. "Paris, no, no no!" she yelled. He seemed to not hear her. She lunged at him knocking him off balance and the arrow went flying. They wrestled for a bit, then finally Paris had her down.

"You stopped me once. I don't intend to let you do it again," he snarled. Paris' hand went up and Brisies could feel the blood forming in her mouth as he hit her. There was a whirl of color and Paris flew off Brisies. She saw Achilles pinning him down easily, one hand on his throat, the other pinning his hands above his head. Brisies didn't know what to do.

"Stop!" she yelled. Achilles took his hand off of Paris' neck and Paris gasped for air. "Paris, leave. Now." Brisies said in as forceful a voice as she could manage. Achilles got off of him and picked him up by his collar. "Go." He said, letting go of Paris' robes. Paris turned to Brisies and gave her a look of pure hate, then turned and ran from the room. Brisies sat down on the edge of the bed and started to shake. Achilles went to her and wrapped his arms around her and examined her jaw.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. He's gone I'm ok, you're ok and the boys are fine. Everything is fine." Achilles stroked her hair and Brisies clung to him, shaking.

"I almost lost you. I almost lost Hector. I almost lost Pat. I shouldn't have left Troy with you…" Achilles stopped stroking her hair and looked into her eyes.

"I killed his brother, he has a right to want revenge. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I love you, you are his enemy, and now I have to choose between them and you. I can't leave my boys, but by staying here I'm putting them, and you in danger. I can't stay, I have to leave." She stood up and turned to leave. Achilles grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I lost you once. I'm not loosing you again," he said. Brisies looked into his eyes, and Achilles looked back at her and kissed her.

"I love you," he said. Brisies closed her eyes and let him kiss her again.

"I love you too." She kissed him back and she remembered why she had left Troy for him.

"Before I left for war, you wanted me to promise you something," said Achilles. "Now I'm asking you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never leave me, or the boys. If we have to, we'll all flee together, but I won't loose you again." He held Brisies closer.

"I promise," she said. Achilles smiled.

"I've sent that smile before," said Brisies. Achilles picked up the boys and took them to the nursery. He told Penelope to look after them, then he came back into the room. Brisies knew what was on his mind.

When Achilles walked in, there was Brisies, lying on the bed, de-robed, waiting for him. He took off his tunic and climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her solidly on the lips and his hands started to caress her body. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled his lips even closer to hers. He caressed her back, stomach and chest. His calloused hands explored her, just the way he had back on the beach in Troy. He started to kiss down her jaw, to her neck, lower and lower. Down between her breasts, down her stomach, to her very center. He back arched as he started to kiss her. His hands caressed her and she closed her eyes. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, covering her mouth with his. Her hands roamed his chest and back, the sweat starting to drip off his back. She found what she was looking for and squeezed gently. He moaned and kissed her harder. She squeezed a bit more and then let go. He slowly pushed into her and she closed her eyes. It didn't hurt as much, but he could still stretch her out. He moved his hips back and forth slowly, his hands still roaming over her body. He pushed in a bit harder, her back arching with each thrust. Brisies moaned. Achilles started to push faster and harder, Brisies moaning louder and louder with each thrust. The sweat started to form on their bodies, Brisies couldn't hold on any longer. She knew what would push him over the edge. She moaned out his name as seductively as she could manage and they both started to shudder, rocked by the passion of the night.


End file.
